


Ashes to Ashes

by Theemogeneration



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Character Death, F/M, Memories, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prostitution, Santa Carla (Lost Boys), Torture, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theemogeneration/pseuds/Theemogeneration
Summary: Astrid has been in Santa carla for to long, stuck here with no where else to go, she's lost in her own skin, in her job, and in her life, David can see that....the rest is confetti or...was it blood?That's a suck ass summary and i know that, i'm sorry.





	Ashes to Ashes

She stepped out of the house and to the main road, her eyes scoured the street  _ empty, dang _ she sighed Ash had really needed the customers. The girl shivered pulling her leathered coat closer to her hating the cold spring air of santa carla as she walked down the street, her music blaring into her ears as she passed the familiar faces, hating the customers for being who they were and making her who she was. A whore.

What would her mama think of her now? Ash had been lying to her family about who she was and what she did, until two years ago when Astrid's mama had died, her dad had known some how, she didn't know how he found out or how long he had known but somehow he had, and the man didn't allow her to go to the funeral, even at the house pap had yelled at her and dragged her out of the house by her hair.

Astrid shivered at the memory, it wasn't her fault, she thought silently fuming, papa had known that too. Ash lit up a cigarette as she leaned against the wooden fence that lined the peer, the ocean waves crashing at her back, Astrid would get at least a few customers tonight, maybe enough to buy her a good dinner. Ash smiled slightly at a passerby who held out a twenty and leered at her brightly.

The ginger always hated them, even if they were nice, cute or even gentle ,she hated them. Except Ash hated them less than she hated the rough ones, the sweaty men with small cocks who's sausage fingers could and would wrap around her throat, leaving her with bruises for her to cover up.

Astrid stood in line afterwards, chugging her small sprite trying to get his taste out of her mouth. The small chinese woman smiled at her, the oriental elder had a soft caring glow about her, Ash like it, though her hair was gray, Astrid could still see that the woman was youthful  and sweet, almost as sweet as her mother had been.

Ash smiled at her handing the woman her freshly earned sweat covered twenty.  Astrid like the women, she actually looked at her, most people sneered or turned up their nose at her, of course unless they were customers, but the women before her, smiled and gave the blue eyed woman that small kindnesses. the girl left she stepped about the peer holding her bag as she smoked contemplating if she should eat now or not.

Though her stomach growled, she hated going on duty after a meal, because Ash almost threw up as it was, eating would make it worse. The young street walkers hunger won out and the ginger decided she would eat anyhow, even if she got sick.  Astrid sat on the railing that overlooked the ocean, her legs laid against the splintery wood getting poked slightly as she dug into her meal.

Ash's back was leaning against the wooden light pole, she listened to the sounds of the life on the Santa Carla peer, running her fingers through her now, messy crimson curls, the woman who felt like she had lived to long thought of how she had gotten here.

Astrid used to play a small keyboard on the peer, it was the only thing she could afford, though sometimes if the royal bar allowed her to use their grand piano, and the woman had made enough to get a small apartment, which she had shared with her old friend Lila. Gods Ash missed those days, she couldn't make music anymore, hell, she was barely able to even write after what that bastard did to her.

The tired streetwalker sighed nearly finishing up the box of chinese food, she looked down at the half empty box and wondered if she could finish it, probably not, Ash was already full, and she certainly couldn't take it with her to work, that wouldn't end up well, the girl smiled at the thought anyhow.

"You got a light?" A deep silk voice asked from behind the tall wooden pole, causing the girl to jump. Astrid looked back only being able to see, due to the pole that blocked her view, broad shoulders and white spiked hair, for a moment the woman thought he was talking to someone else, but since the stranger had mimicked the way she was sitting, the woman took a chance and answered.

"Yeah sure." Astrid muttered fishing through her condom filled purse pushing passed the wadded up bills before finding her lucky zippo lighter. silver with a black panther on it, one of her first customers, who was high out of his mind, gave it to her saying it would light the way for her future, so far it definitely hadn't done that, but hadn't broken yet.

"Here." She stated holding out her hand towards the blond man, his hand was covered in leather gloves and she noted the smell of dust, motor oil, and gasoline. Must be a biker Ash thought as he took it and with a cigarette filled mouth, thanked the girl _great_ _voice_ she thought as the man handed back the silver zippo.

"Nice night isn't it?" He asked the girl smirked to herself "Yeah i guess it is, I like the view." Astrid stated absent mindedly as she looked out at the ocean, it really did look grand from here, she wondered how it would feel if she went in deep and never came back, cold probably.

Ash heard him unscrew the cap of what she could only assume to be a flask "Yeah the views great, one of the best things about Santa carla, you want a sip? you did give me a light after all, so it is only fair that i pay you back" the ginger smiled, did he not know what she was doing at the moment or did he think she was just a slut?

"No i can't drink i'm working-""A sip won't kill you, may even help you fake it" The girl smirked to herself at the thought that she really did look like a hooker, the phrase "dress for the job." Came to mind. it was nice to know that she wouldn't have to give him the "talk"

Astrid took the chance glancing behind her to see him for the first time, blue grey eyes looked at her expectantly. They seemed to show a brush of wisdom that came with age, and his eyes told a story that he had lived a lifetime, but she knew that he was not much older than herself, and shook it off at her imagination.

On his lips rested a small, but cocky smile, they were plump lips meant to spout poetry or sing songs, maybe lips that held secrets, they were lips meant for kissing and biting and brash words that made cheeks red. 

The strange man was pale, as though he was a sketch on ivory colored paper, he had color, but it was barely there, just enough to know that he was alive, but the almost nonhuman color looked good on him.

He seemed like a man that would cause trouble and lived with regrets, pinning them on his heart like metals or battle scars, the stranger looked as though he was the type of man that sullied virgins, and rode bikes at life threatening speeds, and somehow he didn't look like a man at all, but his eyes, though gleaming with passion and danger,  held a small amount of sorrow in them.

the man was mostly cute, and looked older with his stubbled cheek, if he was one of her clients she would let him have her with the lights on, that is if he had took her to a room.

"Fine, you aren't ruffing me or anything are you? I'm not that expensive." She chuckled taking the vintage looking flask from the man, seeing how his eyes glided over her with a slight interest, and a tinge of lust. Astrid sat herself up to where her back was once more towards the midnight ocean, which crashed upon the rocky shore with sheer force. It almost made her scared, almost cause the other part of her knew that the water couldn't get to her from here.

"Nah, I wouldn't do that, any how I like it old fashion, go to a bar pick up a girl and have a nice time, cheaper that way sometimes." Ash smirked as he exhaled a large cloud of smoke from his lungs, she looked over at his black dirty trench coat as she took a sip of the surprisingly good scotch, not the cheap stuff, the girl glanced at her leftovers.

"Here-""Hey you still working?" Astrid's eyes darkened slightly at the sound "Yeah i'm still working!" She noticed less then a moment later that her voice had been cold and pointed like a freshly sharpened knife, so she added in a softer, sweeter tone.

"Just give me a bit okay sugar." the ginger woman of the night put on a beaming smile and waved a bit to the balding middle age man, who looked almost bashfully at her.

"Well work awaits, here i can't eat this on the job,  customers prefer it if i don't multitask." She stated before taking a generous swig from the flask before handing it, along with her half eaten container of food to the man, who had by now mimicked her sitting position once more.

"It was nice seeing you, maybe i could get your name?" Ash looked back at him as by now, she had stood and flattened down her dress.

"Yeah, maybe next time." With that the tall red head sauntered towards the customer pulling down at her dark blue dress, before linking arms with the middle aged businessman making sure her hips swayed like the pendulum of a grandfather clock as she walked out of David's sight and through the crowd that filled up the midnight life of the peer.

David smiled at her before looking down at the food and began to eat, she was nice, for a street walker, he wasn't judging though, how could he, he was a blood sucker after all. But he smelled it on her, the men who have had her, and he smelled the hate that seeped off of her, and he knew that she despised them, even him, who had done nothing, she disliked.

The scars were interesting, they covered her hands in an abstract pattern, crossing over each other and he knew that they must have done damage from the way her hands had slightly shaken when handing him the lighter, or holding the flask.

David could imagine tracing them with his fingers and tongue, before watching her blood coat over them like wet paint on a wall, making her old wounds a colored pattern, making them beautiful. 

The sounds of her mewling cries as David drained her of her sad little life, he could almost imagine the rich coppery taste of her blood, the creature imagined it reawakening every instinct that his undead body held.

The man lost himself in that thought, before thinking of how she acted kindly towards him, even though she had seemed wary of the man's intentions as he spoke to her. And his thoughts drifted to the scars, how did she get them? Were there more of them hidden beneath her blue dress? Did she give them to herself? David shook his head at the ridiculous thought. No the ginger seemed too proud to be someone who self harmed, and the scars probably made it harder for her to get customers, someone did that to her, changed her made her who she was, maybe he was overthinking it.

David sighed as he finished off the food, feeling as hungry as ever, he could taste it, only slightly, but even if David had eaten all of China's rice reserves he wouldn't of felt a thing, and so his stomach growled as he hungered for more something that would date his true nature  maybe something that walked on two feet and maybe wore leather.

David smiled slightly tonight it would be best for him to hunt alone, it was always fun hunting with the boys, but much less of a challenge and he was getting restless. 

The man stepped about the peer tossing the empty box away as he looked about for a scent, that tonight, he craved. It was almost too easy to find a target. Every human had a different scent, many were similar but the all were different slightly. Humans tasted different too, came with the scent and their blood.

Max had told David and the boys that children's blood was the sweetest, David himself personally never wanted to find out, he was good for taking Max's word. He knew that everyone tasted different, that was good enough for him to believe.

Druggies had a bitter sour taste, as bad as they tasted, they were slightly addicting, only slightly, it was best to get them when they were fresh from a high, the taste ended up worse but the rush of the drug was much better.

Alcoholics were addicting for him and had a taste of whatever they were drinking. In david's opinion, those who just had a happy moment or just had great sex tasted the best. They made your head light as though their adorphines flowed straight out of them and into to your system, Max didn't understand, fully the gift that had been granted to him, but he had told them that they could see the sun only in the memories of those they had killed and for David that was more than enough reason for him to continue to feed.

Davids target tonight was a man, mid twenties with black hair his skin was tanned and slicked with sweat from a good day's work. The victim wore a muscle shirt and torn old pants, he leaned back against the wall smoking what smelled faintly like stale marijuana. The night feeder smirked, weed, what a good little meal he had here.

The vampire drifted over to a roof adjacent to the building from the man kneeling as he glared at the victim who put out his drug and headed deeper into the dark alleyway, what a good little meal indeed. 

_ like a lamb into the slaughter  _ David nearly chuckled as his eyes glowed a bright yellow and he inhaled the dark scent of the man's blood. 

Within the moment he was on the man covering the mans mouth as he stared into his brown eyes. "ssshhhh, its okay relax. " David whispered his eyes dilating as he charmed the man hearing his racing heart slow into a steady beat, it was like music to his ears, the man closed his eyes tilting his neck willingly for the vampire.

"Now, think of your life, happy moments if you would." David ordered his voice as gentle as a mother's, before digging into the man's throat, blood seeped into his mouth in a steady stream of warm fluid, smokey, with the slight bitter taste, it wasn't the best, but it was what he had wanted. The victim's eyes flew open with fear his heart racing faster as he began to struggle against the undead creature.

David growled pushing him up against the wall his fangs digging ever more into the dying man's throat, it was a mer moment more before the man made a small whimpering sound from before his heart slowed once more and finally stopped.And as David stepped back hunger sated and the flashes began. David saw a family, a small boy, swings the bright day light.

" _ Jack come here we'll push you on the swing, come on it'll be just like flying, like superman" The women's blonde hair covered his vision as she picked up the boy spinning about he giggled. _

The flash faded, David wiped his mouth and stumbled out of the alley like an addict, when flashes happened, they were small moments of happiness, and for David it meant he would get to see the sun. Even if they made him light headed and covered in sweat, most of them just pushed the thoughts out because Max said looking at the lives of humans was a dangerous thing. he never told them why

_ "Jack hand me the wrench okay. " The middle age man ordered from underneath a car  his head popped out and a smile covered his dirty face you could see the resemblance in their eyes. "Jackie take off my jacket." The man chuckled "No daddy i want to be just like you. "  _ H _ e saw the man smile before he shook his head. "No son you're going to be just like you, and when you do that i will be proud of you." _

David walked past the people numbly as the flashes sped up his head felt light and throbbed as he began to live in the man's memories .  _ "We are all gathered here today to celebrate and mourn the life of  Jonathan Klasky..." The words trailed off into muttering nothings of white noise and the victims eyes met with the eyes of a young beautiful girl with green blue eyes. _

_ She was tanned and smiled sympathetically at the boy, his hand met with his mothers as she sobbed silently. "Jack, he was so proud of  you, don't forget that." With that as the group of mourners parted Jack set a single red rose down on his father's casket before he turned, stiff lipped and with swollen eyes the boy left. _

David sweated his stomach turning knots as  he felt the memories throbbing with the feeling of sadness, and he felt his cheeks get wet with the sorrowful tears that were shed for someone who he never knew as another memory flash attacked him

_ "Jack wake up."  H _ is eyes opened widely and he nearly flinched at the blinding welcoming sunlight  _ black long hair covered his vision and the sun rays peaked through the curtain of air as he  stared up as her and smiled, the girl from the funeral smiled down at him, her tan skin was a great contrast to the white sheets. She had aged into a full and beautiful women.  _

_ "Morning beautiful." he felt her thighs on either side of hm as she pushed jack back down a bright smile covered her lips as she kissed him the man's hands already finding their way to the woman's waist "Morning handsome, I love you jack, always have." the  man leaned close and kissed her neck."always will." _

David forced himself  to stop remembering, looking back at the alleyway where the man's body laid limply against the wall, a slight guilt filled his stomach before he shook his head. "Life happens, and i needed to feed, it was just your unlucky day jack.." the blond vampire muttered lighting up a cigarette as he walked away.

Feeding was harder when David first started, but Max made sure to pick out ones who deserved worse the death, or those who thought death would be better than this life, and then he left him and the boys to their own, they were okay now though.

Tomorrow was a new night, and the undead creature needed rest, and so he left, riding his bike to the cave, he went to his resting place where the boys already hung knowing that when sleep took him the memories would to.

Ash stepped back on to the pavement that she had familiarized herself with. The golden dim rays of the sun punched through the clouds reawakening the pale blue sky with its orange light. the streetwalker stepped slowly feeling the cold breeze hit her hot skin,with that sudden jerk from her thought, tears formed and ran down her cheeks silently as she held the small bag to her chest, her skin felt slick with sweat, dirt and the customers she had.

The ginger felt tired and disgusted with herself, once more, she always felt this way, but fuck, the girl wondered if she would stop feeling that way. the freckled girl hated it and she hated all of this, gosh why didn't she just stay inside that night....Ash hated how she felt, but she was the lucky one.. 

Astrid stepped into her apartment leaning against the door before immediately sliding out of the dress and lighting up a cigarette. 

Her roommate Chelsey stepped out still in her pajamas. "Rough night?" Ash shook her head feeling her stomach twist. "Same as ever, i'm going to shower okay." The tall brunet nodded glancing at the girl with sorrowful eyes, poor girl, she had tried getting her a job at the bunny club but the scars, didn't work to well with the manager. Maybe this time she could convince him to give her a try. 

like a stallion racing for the finish line that would never show up, Ash's thoughts would kill her, never ending thoughts each one just as worst as the next.

They were almost as worse as the memories flying about her head , or as worse as the regrets weighing on her heart.

Silence.

For once the ginger wanted silence, peace, or just a break so she could stop the pounding noise in her head. Ash washed herself with the sponge, wincing as she ran over her scars that laid on her stomach, and as she cleaned in between her thighs the girl bit her lip inhaling sharply.   _ fuck, that hurt _ . 

The crimson girl finished up quickly before stepping out, she still had to work tonight, and though by now, her stomach ached her bones begged for rest. Astrid promised herself she would eat when she woke up.

With that the girl laid back onto her bed only bothering to pull on a  large shirt before she closed her eyes and thought of better days that laid ahead.

David awoke to Marko and Paul jumping down from the bar on which they all slept. Dwayne groaned tiredly before joining them in the upright position. David was the last to land on his feet, his head still wrapped around the dream from before,  _ Jack  _ the boy he had dined upon the night before his thoughts and feelings had coiled with in the undead man, gosh he hated that but david felt nearly alive at this point, as though the fake breaths that he took would actually give him life.

It was a silly thought the man knew but still, to live once more was something he could only dream about. The boys looked at him with wide smiles, wide knowing smiles, there was no privacy in his family. "well, what shall we do tonight, are you going to leave us again?" Marko asked.

Dwayne raised his brow suggestively staying silent "Depends you boys big enough to hunt on your own or do you need a babysitter?" David snapped slightly Paul laughed loudly wincing slightly at the accusation

"You babysitting that red head we saw the other night or is she okay?" Dwayne asked with a sly smirk and wanting eyes. 

"She's off limits for feeding." As soon as the words left Davids lips, The man realized he didn't know why she would be off limits, they had met once and the street walked had nothing to offer him, but he was curious about her and the story behind the scars that decorated her hands. that was all it was, what else could it be? 

"And why is that David." Marko questioned with a slight smirk.

"Why is that? Why is that marko, why did i turn you, why do i let you hand pick your victims, why do i let you and all the other boys do that? Cause you want to and what I want is to keep her alive long enough to make her trust me, so her blood doesn't sour if i drink it, and that is an if, cause I haven't exactly decided, if I want to feed on her because unlike the rest of you, I know that they aren't just feeding bags." David glared at him and the rest of the boys before smiling brightly.

"Now what would you prefer, me going with you or can Pops have another night off?"The other boys looked at one another before nodding. "Yeah we'll hunt on our own, we might not eat your little new friend, but we might pay her a visit, knowing her profession we might just test her out." Dwayne stated with a light chuckle in his voice licking his lips. David rolled his eyes before heading out on his bike.

He did want to see her again. It was odd and maybe the man did want to eat her, feast upon her, but she did interest him, and after all just some time ago, he used to be like her, wounded,alone, and desperate. In an odd way the lifeless man knew how she felt.

Ash awoke tiredly,  prepared her cup of coffee and having eaten a light breakfast, headed out to do her job. The woman's stomach churned as she was called over from a man. The girl painted on a fake smile just as she had painted on her face and made small talk to the man as he led her to a dark alleyway.

After he had finished the woman touched up her makeup and straightened out her hair before heading over to the spot where Ash had settled last night. 

She had a pounding in her head and empty feeling in her chest, there really wasn't anywhere else to go for her, it was too expensive to move, and not even the bunny club would take her....Maybe giving up was a good option, maybe taking up a needle would make her days go by easier, no needles freaked her out and taking up another bad habit would be to expensive.

A man cleared his throat and Astrid opened her eyes putting on a light smile. "Hey honey..." at seeing the face that matched the voice, Ash turned off the sales woman's voice. "Oh it's you, Mr.old fashion, you're early." David smile noting the glistening tears that threatened to spill from her eyes.

"I prefer honey, good nickname, i think it'd suit me and yeah i thought i'd come keep you company, is that okay?" she smiled softly at him it was a real smile Ashlyn liked him.

"yeah, that is nice of you, we can go eat later if you like, unless you have somewhere else to be that is, in that case i can head over to the burger joint in a few." Astrid looked over him, noticing David wore the same outfit he had before, rich alcohol, poor clothes. 

"I don't have anywhere else to go, so i can keep you company, we can both hit the burger joint, and maybe i can pay for you for a few hours." Her smile diminished slightly and he noted the flicker in her eyes as he made a mistake.

"Yeah...That could work out-""I didn't mean it like that, I meant pay for you for a few hours so you won't have to be called out in the middle of our conversation, what if i was ranting and some bloke interrupted me?" The vampire stated softly feeling a pang of guilt go through his chest that look the woman had gave her made a knot form in his stomach.

"Oh, that'd be nice." A blush crept onto her cheeks and her eyes flickered to his for a moment, glowing brightly with some innocent happiness, David wondered how young she was, because at the moment the young street walker looked like a shy freshman. 

How could the world be so cruel to one so young? he forgot how young he had been when the world had torn him down too.

"But if you're planning on spending money on me, you might as well know my name..My actual name not what i tell the men." She smirked hatefully to herself at the mention of her profession angry tears threatening to spill over her eyes.. "Astrid,my names Astrid." David held out his hand to her eyeing her with a small playful glow

"An honor to meet you call me David." The woman scoffed and rolled her eyes before shaking his hand, which was once more gloved in leather. "The honor is mine Davie boy." The two chuckled slightly with some odd thick tension, before standing up and heading away to Joey's burger joint.

"You got to tell me, why you do it." The stubbled cheeked man stated suddenly as they walked hand in hand to the less busier side of the pier. "Wear heels? Makes my calves look toned doesn't it?" The woman stated sending him a warning look, not to try and make her tell him a serious answer. David scoffed at her shaking his head. 

"My calves are toned so I have no need of heels, lucky for me those things look like they could kill." The man stated smartly acknowledging the look sent forth from the ginger girl.

"Yeah, and there is no need for you to brag about it, these things hurt" Ash joked nudging him lightly as the neon sign of  _ Joey's burger joint _ came into sight, they were halfway there when, the woman decided to speak again. "What do you do for a living?"  David shook his head. "I don't" the red head looked at him with a slight glare

"What do you mean you don't? This isn't the Jane Austen era men can't be of no profession, you have a bike and you're well fed. Do you sell drugs? cause i'm obviously no moral saint here and you could tell me." David chuckled and shook his head. 

"I don't work, honestly I ride around, meet beautiful women, and enjoy life." This wanting face passed over the woman's features before she muttered almost enviously. "That must be nice." David swallowed seeing her smile return once more, it was a real smile coated in pain

"You're welcome to try it if you want, take a few nights off i'll let you ride my bike, meet the boys, live a little." The woman shook her head.

"I barely know you davie, you could end up sacrificing me for your band or something, no offense but no" She teased david shrugged and ordered them some food ignoring the looks of disgust that they, she, had gotten. "Seriously it could be fun, why not try it?" Astrid looked down at the food and back at him before sitting up and staring at him bluntly.

"Cause I got tits." She stated with all seriousness and took a bite out of her meal David smirked at her. "So what if you got tits?" The woman shook her head before swallowing the amazingly flavored fast food.

"You're a man and you don't have to worry about it, I could get..Hurt..Hurt in no way a man can...they'd take what I offer for free...and I won't let that happen"  _ again   _ David almost heard the unspoken word and he saw a sting of pain cross her face,  a small wave of understanding went through him. Her scars.

"Well, what if i protected you?" The words left him and the man nearly wished, he had choked on his tongue from the amused look she sent him. 

"David i'm a prostitute. You needn't be romantic, or lie for that fact...Come on let us eat."  The girl stated bumping into him kindly. "Well, that is just who i am, the lying romantic." Ash rolled her eyes scolding him.

"Calm down, Willoughby" The man let a smile grace his face at her silly reference. "Oh Elinor you do have a way with words-""It was Marianne who was with him, Elinor was with Edward-" She was cut off by his finger being placed upon her lips, leather felt rough and warm on her lips, she fought the urge to lick the covered appendage.

"I know, but Marianne was a foolish girl, you are not.." The ginger swallowed and she felt her cheeks heat for a moment and stomach swich about...This was something she hadn't experienced, with all of the men She had laid with...is was something she never had the chance to get through, flirting was unexplored territory for her, not ego boosting or dirty talk but flirting. "You obviously don't know a smart person when you see one....look at me David." The man smirked and taking a gaze over her the man spoke softly. "i am."

They, from there, with a rosy faced Ash went to the ice cream place and after ordering they spoke of each others past times. "So you came all the way from Georgia.. to be a star?" THe man inquired she shook her head rolling her eyes. 

"Came here, just to get away from home, seems like i'm stuck here now" She stated with a soft smile before adding.

"It's not the worst place to be stuck though."  david looked around nodding.

"Yeah it certainly isn't." The two finished up their food and began heading back.

"so what about your parents they happy to see you being this lone survivor?" David went to answer, when the sounds of motorcycles pushed their way through the crowd and the two's conversation parting it slightly as if they were moses, they were going fast too. "wooo, woo David." one of them shouted.

David had to push her and himself out of the way as they rode by, his jacket and her dress gliding upwards as the wind of the bikers passing by had been so close to the two.

Astrid breathed slightly heavily as she buried her face in his chest giggling, nearly giggling it was a cold tone of laughter empty and hollow of the usual joy that a laugh was supposed to have, as though it an imitation. 

"You alright?" the blond man asked removing his gloved appendage from the woman's lower back.

The ginger nodded smiling coldly at the man, before noticing how close they were. She immediately stepped back. "They were hooting and hollering at you David, were they friends of yours?" The woman stated in an icy tone and shook her head and for a moment he seemed to understand the glint of hate that laid in her eyes.

Ash had somehow gotten it into her mind that he had meant to seduce her and was doing so to win a bet with his friends...or simply prove that he could do it. 

"David if you want to fuck, you can pay for it, or if you want the girlfriend experience you can pay for that to...But if you're not going to be paying, then you can just turn away from me now and fuck off." She hissed pulling away from his hand.

"That's not what they meant by that, i'm sorry if-""Don't be, it doesn't hurt my feelings, trust me, it was the least of what i was expecting."  Astrid looked at him up and down with that professional gleam that she had for the businessman last night. 

"Ash-""Don't." The woman held up her hand as she stepped away. " Don't start David, please, you've wasted an hour of my work night, i don't need you wasting any more of it."  With that she stepped away expecting him not to follow, but he did anyways.

"Listen to me!" the man growled grabbing her arm harshly, Astrid pulled away from his grip, before turning at him with eyes ablazed. "No!" Ash hissed, David angrily reached into his pocket and shoved a few hundred bucks into her hand.

"Just shut up and listen." The girls eyes went from angry to sad and she stared at the crumpled bills in her hand nearly collapsing as her mind wandered to the first time she had bills stuffed into her hands....the dark gleam in his eyes, she flash of yellow teeth

"..They weren't hollering at me because of some bet or because of anything, they just saw me with you, they've done that every time they've seen me with a girl.." She simply nodded feeling ashamed before handing him back the money.

"Ash you don't have to-""Please just take them.." David noted her voice shaking and he took off his jacket. "I'm not cold-""Shut up and wear it." Her eyes met him and the girl sighed to herself.

"I'm sorry...I...i've never been one for talking...I was always lost in books or music, my music..Never quite got past the whole being social." He smiled at her shaking his head as she pulled out her hair from beneath the collar of his overly sized coat.

"you've been doing fine so far ginger." David sent her a kind smile and she enjoyed the encouraging tone of his voice.

It was something rich and sweet, poetic. "So you play music, why do this then? Save up some money and buy yourself an instrument make some money that way." The girl shook her head wincing in pain as she pulled herself up on to the wooden railing of the pier.

"David look at this..." Astrid held out her scarred hand and curled it into what seemed to look like her best attempt at a fist, the man could see her muscles straining as she tightened it . "...I can barely give a decent hand job, i'm never playing again."

She chuckled pulling from his pockets the crumpled up hundreds. "Were you saving these for something special?"  David looked at her shaking his head. "Nope, why?" He asked. 

"Go buy us two bottles of cheap vodka and some skittles." The vampire stepped up towards her. "What do i get out of it?"

Ash sigh looking up to the stars  before turning towards him and beaming"My company."  he shook his head once more. "i could get that any time for fifteen bucks." She glared and punched him in the shoulder.

"I charge twenty, fifty." the woman muttered with heated cheeks and slightly pouted lips. "Twenty then...Now what do i get." David corrected himself and smirked.

"What do you want, a kiss? a million dollars? A lapdance, or a night out with the rich and famous."  She teased with raised brows.

"Are those my choices...The first choice is tempting, second one I won't hold you to, but the third is something I could imagine would keep me up for hours....wasn't there a fourth?" He asked eyes gazing over her.

"I'm not giving you a lap dance. How about next time i pay for dinner?"  David sent a playful glare her way before smiling. "Fine, i'll be back you temptress. " Ash watched as he walked away and the woman looked upward  at the stars and the moon, clouds were overtaking the sky like a wool blanket. Maybe it'd rain.

She inhaled the air and let out a sigh, his jacket smells nicer. Astrid heard the footsteps and she put on a smile that well when a man holding out bills gave her an expecting look. "I'm not working, find another girl." The mans face darkened and he stepped closer the woman immediately moved down from the railing.

"I saw you, i'm willing to pay, so spread your legs and i'll be on my way." He ordered pushing the bills toward her Astrid went to move past him when the stranger with foul breath grabbed her arm angrily. "I'm not working tonight sweety, Try tomorr-""I said now." he snapped. the woman glanced behind him...David wasn't back, she'd take care of this herself.

"okay, not here though." The woman softened her gaze and led the man to the alley before she fished through her purse, she'd be fucked (literally) if she didn't have it with her.

"what are you doing?" the man growled kissing her neck softly as he pulled Ash towards him, overly hot flesh burned her skin and she could feel the dirt on his hands, that was enough for her to want to run. 

"Protection, you wear it or you don't get anything at all." He huffed slight anger before he nodded and went in front of her, obviously a gent of his kind expected her to put it on him.

"Don't worry, you won't feel a thing." Ash pulled out a knife, which was unseen from the darkness of the alley way, anger and fear mingled together in a whirl of fury, she had to do this, she had to do this it was the silent chant that kept her from stopping, that and the sense that this was the small revenge she deserved after all she had done.

"I better feel something or you won't get paid." The woman smiled and sank the pointed edge into his stomach  watching as his smile fell and she covered his mouth before slicing the metallic blade upon his throat in a way that made the crimson spray out on the inner part of the alleyway. 

The ginger jumped back as blood pooled around her, she emptied out his pockets quickly, and folding back the blade upon itself. Opening up her mirror while in the much better light of the semi vacant building side,the nightwalker made sure no evidence was visibly upon her. The woman heard her name being called and quickly made her way to the crowded pier pocketing the money into her purse as she went. this was horrible but keeping those feelings down the girl put on a smile

"Sorry Davie, nature called. " His eyes washed over her and an off distance smile covered his face, he could smell it, the blood on her hands, feet, and in her purse, she wasn't having her ride on the cotton dragon, the man closed his eyes and followed the smell. Who ever that was probably had it coming.

Ashes to ashes. the man looked at her holding up the vodka and candy. " Not a problem Astrid. " David stated settling himself upon the railing.

"So you get the candy to?" The girl asked sitting herself next to him he tossed her the skittles and handed her the vodka. Ash ate a few skittles before tossing a few in the bottom watching the rainbow gems float to the bottom of the bottle. 

"There is some childhood youth in you."  David spoke suddenly causing the glass bottle to nearly slip from her hand.

"Sadly you don't...old man." The ginger teased with a wide smile, before the color changed and she took a large sip from it wincing horribly at the taste, if she was going to even attempt to forget the crime she had committed the girl would have to get a bit drunk 

"If you gave me the time of night i'd show you what this old man can do." Ash shook her head and dropped more candy into the alcohol. "Yeah, i don't provide my service with viagra, i'm not sure  if you can keep it up long enough." David faked a hurtful look before chuckling.

"You don't mean that kid-""If you think you can call me kid i think i do." The man rolled his eyes tipping back his head to take a swig. "Jesus you're gross that is not how you handle vodka...here "She took it from him as he digustinging pretended to gargle with the alcohol and dropped a load of candy in to it changing  the clear liquid into a rainbow. "Here you go, now at least i won't think you don't have any taste..weirdo." Astrid stated with a wide smile.

"I liked you, you should have known i have taste." He took a sip and smiled softly. "But you had yet to taste me" the woman giggled stupidly taking in the buzz that overtook her. 

"i was wondering has anyone? I bet you taste sweet." The man whispered looking as her gaze faltered and cheeks heated slightly, the redness partial to her embarrassment and from the drink.

"David it is far to early for that talk...How did you meet the boys?" He shook his head sighing at the fact she was embarrassed. 

"well we're a family you know...We were just street kids and we sort of just found each other, of course we wouldn't have if Max  hadn't taken us in...hey come with me." His eyes lit up suddenly with an idea, even if he was going to eat her the vampire wanted at first wanted her to truly trust him.

"Wait why david where are we going?" The girl whined as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her through the crowd "to see him, he could give you a job." Astrid stopped dead in her tracks looking up at him. 

"What...David no, i don't need handouts and you've done far to much already, and i barely know you why...why are you doing this?" david chuckled at her watching as she shifted uncomfortable and took in a large gulp of the drink.

"come on, you gave me your chinese food this is payback..and you'll owe me a kiss if you get the job.deal?"  The woman rolled her eyes though he could see a tear make it's way down her face. "deal, but just a kiss? David...if i..i don't have to do that...ever again i'd give someone my soul if i could..." Ash chuckled quickly wiping away her small showing of sensitivity as she steadied her voice.

"You sure he'd let me get the job?" the girl asked and the man moved her out of the crowded street looking her over. "Yeah, if put up your hair, and tuck in the tits,  i think you'll be golden." David laughed watching as she pulled up the crimson locks that had surrounded her neck like a waterfall, with nimble fingers tie it up and doing so she revealed three elongated scars that went down to hide in the coverings of her gown.

he looked at her neck not only feeling the sensation of her pulse beating wildly but the curiosity that was eating away at him. what happened to her? yes he gathered that she had been hurt, but people in her situation got better eventually, instead it seemed as though the ginger before him had sunk even deeper into this pit of hell.

"David?" The girl whispered, the creature blinked to see her brows furrowed together and a blush cover her freckled cheeks, the handsome icy eyed man before her had been staring.

 "He's just over there okay..i'll talk to him and then send you in." Ash nodded and held out her hand as though she was simply a frail child and he was a hero leading her away to safety, for another moment the man couldn't believe that she slept with men for a living.

The two made their way over to the video store where a group, of what Ash knew to be Davids biker friends, stood. They looked her up and down before raising brows at her appearance, their questioning looks were all aimed to the jacketless pale man before her. 

"Aye there davie, you really know how to pick em, maybe you should settle down with this one she has got a-""You are wrong on two accounts, buddy boy. One i picked him, and two...Only place anyone's going to be settling is six feet under alright." ash snapped with a soft smile and a wink before taking another sip of the colored liquid the boys laughed gently as she blushed

The black haired one with a chiseled jaw chuckled. "I like her."  David put an arm around the small ginger almost as though he was claiming her, the man was somehow different from how he was when they were alone, tense? Protective?

"Me too, we're here to talk to max...He in there?" Astrid glared at david playfully until he slowly removed his arm, the boys sent a look at him as though he had just been castrated.

The woman smiled and gently nudged him, he was being the nicest person she had ever met and Ash didn't want to bruise his ego to badly . "Put it back, it's the least i can give you...since your not getting anything else." the man smiled widely at her his cold skin pressing over her hot neck, Astrid wondered if she should hand him back his jacket.

"you're just saying that right?" Dwayne tease do the woman placed her finger to her lips. "i'll never tell." Ash looked over at the bleach blond man who smirked at her.

"as long as he doesn't." Paul, the twisted sister look alike nudged david.

"he's in there if you want." the man looked nervous as he moved closer to the door and for the first time in this better light she noticed his muscled forearms and the tired look in his eyes

Ash blushed at this observation, wondering how they would feel holding her close as she tugged up at her dress top before the man squeezed her scarred hand. "Good luck." she whispered as the stubbled man moved away  and handed his bottle off to the twisted sister look alike, the door to the home video store opened and closed with a ring. Her heart was pounding as the middle aged man chatted with david, he had glasses and a stern look on his face.

"so, david seemed to like you." the ginger looked over at the small blonde haired man, he was younger than her and had an impish smile that reminded her of puck.

"yeah he seems to like you guys alot too, i'm ash by the way, do you guys want some?" the dark haired one raised his brows smirking wildly as the red haired girl handed him the colored alcohol.

"i also got some candy if you guys want." her eyes were trained once more on the middle aged brunet who looked from her to david before seeming to sigh heavily. the nightwalkers guts twisted at the thought that he would convince David that she was gutter trash and all this hope Astrid had in the pit of her stomach would have been for nothing, this chance encounter would end here making her feel less that worthless.

"i'll take some." Marko, the impish small one stated, half heartedly and with red cheeks she gave him the remainders of the skittles. the woman could feel their eyes over her like Ash was a prey for the feeding but her only worry was towards the video store clerk and the biker that he was speaking to, nothing else seemed to matter at the moment.

David had a small smile when he came out of the store, that told her everything was okay. "go on in, you'll do alright." the man stated beaming as he squeezed the freckled girl's hand the leather on her wounded hand hurt slightly but she didn't seem to notice at the moment.

"Make sure they don't drink all of the alcohol okay?" she was nervous but swallowed it down as david held open the door and let her pass a small sweet smile etched into his handsome features.

The inside of the video store was warm and the smile on the owner of the store was even more welcoming, with her worrying slightly settled Ash put on a bright smile.

david shut the door and felt the boys silently praying for an explanation, they had obviously heard the conversation between the leader and him. "what?" Marko shrugged looking to paul to speak.

 

"She had blood on her. I don't know what game you're playing at Davie, but homicidal barbie isn't what we need at the moment, are you planning on turning her or something-"" homicidal barbie is that what we're calling her? i am assuming you've never killed someone so you obviously have leeway in the way that you can judge people aye paulie boy?" the icy man growled for the first time making the rest silent.

"She's just a girl okay you guys? Ash is just a girl who needed some help, and i thought that i might as well make her life a bit better before i kill her." dwayne gave David a knowing look and paul shrugged guiltily, Marko dumped the whole package of candy into his mouth and pretended to be choking in order to try and ease the tension. 

The man spoke with the ginger woman kindly though he had an wariness about the way he eyed her. Astrid couldn't blame him but enjoyed how professional about the whole thing he was. "Well, you seem like a young girl, who is very sweet and has just happened to have some bad luck in her life, my son seems to have trusted you enough to ask me to give you a part time job." the man paused to wipe his glasses

"But, i will warn you that this job though it is not hard does have rules, there will be no drug use of any kind if i am to employ you okay? And this job will not pay you as much as you usually make i hope you understand that." Max smiled softly at the girl. "i do, and thank you so much for giving me this opportunity, what uniform is required?" the employer than looked her up and down. "pants, and a T-shirt would be most acceptable, something that covers you up though, you start day after tomorrow and you have the next two days after that to work, three days a week night shift only, it's good to have you on board Astrid."

the two shook hands as Astrid tried not to squeal in happiness. Soon enough she was outside and the young woman immediately wrapped her arms around the tall scruffed faced blond man. "oh my god, thank you, thank you." it was the first time that the two had hugged and the man had his arms about her lower waist holding her close in an almost loving embrace.

his cool arms was about her and her face was pressed against his silent chest. David could feel her pulse, he hungered to take her at that moment, the blond heroic dead man didn't know if he meant that in his usual sense and a sudden flash of memory almost knocked him off of his feet, jack, the man the creature had killed the night before was embracing the woman in the memories just like this.

Astrid blush suddenly inhaling as she unclasped her hands from his neck and went to step back only to be caught by his own hug. Her green eyes met his and David smiled softly. "you're welcome Ash, we should probably go celebrate."  his voice was a husk whispered which made the now retired nightwalker nod.

"you boys mind giving us back our alcohol?" the ginger asked with a raised brow, Dwayne stepped forward smirking with his own brow raised as he handed the two bottles to her. David wrapped an arm about her shoulder and saluted his friends who all rolled their eyes at the pair. "we could go to the beach, hang out there and get drunk, what do you think? " the woman suggested handing the bottles to the blond killer as she peeled away his jacket.

"Maybe, but there is a lot of dust, maybe we could go on a ride, or to your place..maybe my place." the ginger scoffed. "i've just been relieved from my job of sleeping with people, i'm not going to celebrate by sleeping with someone. " David rolled his eyes as she gave back the jacket and took one of the bottles from him. 

"i don't want to sleep with you, at least i'm not planning on sleeping with you tonight, we do need to celebrate, and if heading out to the beach and drinking is the way you want to go than that's what we'll do." the pair linked arms, which made ash smile slightly at the coldness of his appendage, David had yet to put on his jacket, not that she was complaining the icey feeling of his skin was welcoming.

before they could fully step off the pier Astrid stopped and took off her heels, causing david to have to hold onto her waist so the young buzzed woman wouldn't tumble over entirely. the girl sighed giggling softly at the man's kindness. "you are definitely going to end up sacrificing me to some deity aren't you?" the vampire smirked down at her as she stood fully and had her overly uncomfortable heels in hand.

"Nope, i might just eat you up though?" Ash rolled her eyes nudging him playfully as she wiggled her toes in the cold sand. "I don't take you for a cannibal Davie, sorry to say i don't think you'd have the stomach for it, the cooking i mean there is so much preparation in cooking the meat." the pale man rolled his eyes as he laid out his long duster jacket like it was a blanket.

"Yeah cooking is not my fortay but for you i think i might just make the effort." Astrid took a huge gulp from her bottle before settling down and patting the spot next to her, her eyes glued on the ocean which was crashing into the beach meters before them. david sat reluctantly watching the red haired girl stretch out her toes.

his eyes moved up her white legs, counting the freckles before coasting over her dress, he could imagine her skin wrinkling and her eyes dulling as well as the bright color in her fading away, imaging Astrid being forty with crows feet and a tired face. but for now Ash was beautiful, and one way or another she'd end up being a beautiful corpse, by his violence or one of her customers she would have died young.

the woman was oblivious to his dark thoughts and she  scooted herself closer to him hoping to get some warmth. "gosh you're cold Davie, maybe you should be wearing the jacket." Ash's eyes turned to him only to find the man taking a huge drink from his half way empty bottle, her eyes scanned David's throat and his toned overly white arms, the muscles and veins peering out from the skin to her; like a reminder.

He could kill her. Ash thought David could do it right here and now, no one would care, no one could see, Astrid had alcohol in her system it wouldn't have been unusual, all this gentleman would have to do would be to walk her out to the ocean and hold her under, David could even...he could have even taken her and the police, if they investigated, would have thought nothing of it.

that idiotic thought sent a chill down her back as she morbidly thought of what her father would have said after finding out  _ good riddance. _ Astrid could imagine him slamming the door in front of the officers face telling them that he didn't have a daughter and for the state to take care of the whores corpse, she'd see the over worn tired eyes and calloused hands of her father pushing open to door to her bedroom, it'd be exactly the same it had been, flowered walls, old peeling white floors with matching bed post, Ash's blue comforter dulled from years of dust, and small blue matching piano settled amongst the blanket of dust

Her father would have looked over at her talent show trophies, that picture of her at the fair with two missing front teeth standing next to gene their prized milk cow, and he'd look over her drawings,  tears wetting the dry paint, tired hands would run over the ivories of the musical instrument wetting the keys as he remembered Astrid.

Then her father would shut that door one last time, her sisters would pack it and sell everything and that would be-"you like what you see?" David stated with a small smile as she jumped out of her darkened thoughts. "sorry. " the woman shook her head as she blinked away that horrid vision.

David was to nice, but Ash didn't think that he would do that to her. "i was just thinking...you still want that kiss i suppose?"

the man caught that lie but brushed over it with a smirk, nodding his head as the messy haired girl scoffed. "A promise is a promise i suppose." Ash took an over dramatic drink tossing her head back before she moved over to the man on her knees waddling over until the woman was right up to him, and instead of just kissing him, the ginger straddled him, legs, with dress pushed slightly about her hips, on either side of him.

David used his hand to lean on, as Ash settled on top of him. Her green jewels slightly piercing in the dark at him. The man's hand on her hip gently, the other fisted about the dirt as he fought to control the unending urge to rip out her throat. Astrid had placed her own hands on his shoulders before sliding them upward, one on the back of David's neck the other combing through his surprisingly soft hair.

she took in a soft breath making a small sound before leaning closer, David could see every pore and mark, the girl's lips were slightly chapped, pink and wet from the drink they had been enjoying, than all the man could see was the ocean crashing against the shore through the breakings in the tangled fire of her hair as Astrid's lips met  the mans.

The lost boy made his mouth move, enjoying her soft lips and small frame pressed against him. Sweet vodka and her, filled up Davids taste buds.  The wanting woman curled her fingers about his hair, all of her moving with the kiss, tongues softly prodded and astrid could feel her cheeks heat against his cool flesh. David's and moved from her hip to the back over her neck where he could feel the old scars.

with in two magical moments after, the ginger pulled back sucking in her bottom lip as she looked down and blushed heavily, still tasting his essence in her mouth. "Well, that was nice-" David pulled the almost naive retired prostitute into a hug,  breaking her sentence where it began, almost missing how she shook against him with soft innocent tears of hope, and happiness, pouring down her face.

"I really am thankful of you showing up david, i truly am...I didn't know how much longer i could be doing that..." Her own arms wrapped around the freezing man almost to tight for him to feel comfortable, but David could feel Astrid's pulse, he could  see the vein on her neck moving against the skin begging to be ripped and drained.

The fiery haired pale woman was almost wanting to die. The scruffed man sighed eyeing the crashing waves as his fangs peered from their hiding and his face contorted into its monstrous form, Ash inhaled into his shirt sensing his tension. The young broken girl didn't notice the difference in his features as she softly placed a kiss in front of his ear.

She didn't notice the almost deadly grip or how his fake breathing had stopped and how David was still beneath her, all Astrid could hear was the ocean, the distant sounds of life on the pier, and her own breathing. The man however, could only hear her pulsing, rapidly beating heart, though when Astrid whispered into his ear once more, all of it almost stopped.

"It's okay, i understand." All of his instincts and hunger almost stopped...Almost, but of course they didn't, once a monster always a monster, and once a prostitute, always a prostitute, at least to the public's eye she always would be.

and even though she had a knife just a few feet away the woman didn't even scream as the creature drained her dry, Astrid simply stared up at the star holding onto her killer tightly as though he was saving her, and in a sick way David was. She had finally found a way out, and that way out smelled of motor oil, cigarettes, and her blood.

and with Ash's memories, david would suffer, weep and Astrid would forgive the monster. Ashes to ashes, and dust to dust, after all he had only taken away her life, it wasn't worth much to anyone anyways, only forty dollar vodka, and a pack of skittles, it wasn't worth much to anyone. Ash was happy to give it away.

 


End file.
